Firework
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: "Bocchan? Are you alright?" I nodded and he smiled. "I sung that just for you." I don't know how much more I could take of this. I wanted to yank his jacket and kiss him so bad. I smiled. A true smile. I blushed more when he kissed my cheek


_ Author note:_

_ I advise you read the latest chapters of the manga if you have not. This story takes place in New York City. Also, this is in now time.. not then time ^_^ XD_

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{•}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

When Sebastian and I got off of the Campaina's maiden voyage, we were greeted by a sea of people. Doctors were asking of we were injured, people ambushed everyone who got off about what happened. The last few weeks were anything but ordinary. With zombies, and the ship almost sinking before it reached its destination, I'm not surprised the people are so worked up. Both of us brushed off the people as Sebastian carried the luggage as we set off to a hotel.

Once we entered the room, I sat on the bed and Sebastian prepared tea. I turned on the TV to the news. A news caster was talking about how the ship just reached the dock and everyone is safe.

"Tch." I said, as the news story changed.

"Thanks rick," Said the news woman that seemed to be standing in time square. "Today, everyone is getting ready for the big day. Yep, you guessed it. 4th of July! Parades, fireworks, parties. That means the roads will be crowded! Drive safe!" I turned off the TV as Sebastian walked in with my tea.

"Sebastian," I said as I took the tea. "What is 4th of July?" Sebastian looked down at me.

"Oh? I'm surprised you don't know bocchan. It is the day America got its independence and freedom." I nodded as I sipped the tea.

"I see." Their was a short pause before Sebastian spoke again.

"Bocchan, would you like to participate in the 4th of July?" I looked up at him and sighed.

"Very well." I yawned. After what had happened on that goddamned ship, I'm actually surprised I haven't passed out yet. But I would never admit such a thing.

"You should sleep, my lord. If we are going to participate in the activities, then you will need sleep." Sebastian stated as he went through a suitcase. "I apologize, your night shirt has become ruined in the rampage. I hope one of my shirts would due." I nodded faintly as he undressed me, then redressed me in his shirt.

I laid back in the bed as Sebastian pulled the covers over me. I snuggled under the covers as I nuzzled the shirt unconsciously as I started to fall asleep. The sent of Sebastian on the shirt as I blushed . As soon as I was on the edge on consciousness I felt moist pressure on my lips. It seamed soft and loving, but I did not object. And then, the last thing I heard was Sebastian whisper in my ear,

"Good night, my love." I felt my cheeks burn as I fell into a deep sleep.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{•}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{]

Crowds of people filled the streets of busy New York. I struggled to keep up with Sebastian until he suddenly firmly grabbed my hand and guided me through the mob with ease. Soon, we were off to the side at a park. I looked up and blushed faintly when I realized how close we were and I let go of his hand and took a step to the side.

"Bocchan, I believe a parade will take place here." Sebastian paused and looked around. "Would you like a hotdog?" I looked up at him again and nodded slightly as he left to go to a small stand.

Sebastian came back with a sausage like thing on a folded and puffy piece of bread. He held it out to me and I took it. Taking a bite I blinked at the taste. It was different, I liked it. I continued to eat as suddenly their were loud drums coming from down the street. Cheers as trumpets were blew and then elephants started to strut down the street. I gasped slightly and stepped forward. And looked up at Sebastian.

"What is this!" I shouted over the noise.

"This is a parade, my lord." He smiled down at me as I looked back at the parade. It was unlike anything I've seen before. Cheers, dancing, music and so much more. I felt like I could actually let go and have fun. I felt free. I felt like a kid.

I looked up at Sebastian who looked back at me. He smiled softly and I felt my cheeks tingle and my stomach flipped. Suddenly, someone pulled on my arm. I looked at the man. He was dressed in a green army-like attire. He smiled at me.

"Hey kid, would you like to come on a float?" I blinked slightly and looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at the man and then back at me.

"Bocchan, would you like to?" I thought for a minuet. I really didn't want to leave Sebastian. Especially to go with a stranger. I shook my head at the man.

"No thank you." He smiled and then handed me candy in a brown wrapper then left. I looked down at the wrapper. _'Hershey's'. _I opened the wrapper and ate the chocolate.

After a while the parade was over,most people left, but the streets were still crowded.

"Did you enjoy it, my lord?" I looked up at Sebastian with a nod.

"Yes. It was different from what I've seen before." I said. Sebastian smiled.

"Indeed. America is quite different from London. Especially New york. " He said as he looked behind him. It seamed as though hundreds of people were going in. "Bocchan, would you like to go to a amusement park?"

I blinked. But nodded as he took my hand and we started to walk to the amusement park. Once there, I looked at the huge roller coasters, Ferris wheels. I shrunk back slightly. Why did I feel queasy? I took a step back and I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Sebastian looking down at me with a soft frown. I was firmly pressed against his chest and I blushed.

"Bocchan, are you alright" He tilted is head and I nodded and stepped forward again.

"Why wouldn't I be Sebastian?" Sebastian gave a slight nod.

"Then you wouldn't mind to go on a roller coaster?" I forced my self not to wince and nodded.

"Of course." With that I started to walk with Sebastian to a Coaster.

I looked up at the sky. I felt so tiny compared to the metal tracks that carried the cart. It had to be over one thousand feet high! I frowned as Sebastian led me to the first seat. He looked at me, smirking a challenging smirk as if waiting for me to say I was afraid.

"Is their something wrong bocchan?" I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not Sebastian. Stop asking such silly things." Sebastian bowed slightly in apology and I sat down as Sebastian sat beside me. I looked up at the giant metal hill as the cart started to move. My eyes shut tight and my hands gripped the metal bar of safety what held my shoulders and chest down as my feet dangled from the seat.

When the coaster went down, I gasped as screams erupted through the air. Wind blew past my face. I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes and glanced beside me, looking up at Sebastian. I couldn't help but stare as time seamed to slow when he looked back down at me. The wind flew through his hair making him look even more beautiful. He looked at me softly.

Suddenly, the rest of the world make its self known my throwing the cart upside down and turn a sharp right. My head was now on Sebastian shoulder as I blushed more and closed my eyes as a screeching signified that the coaster was coming to a slow and I sat up straight.

The metal bar was lifted from my shoulders And I stood, getting out of the cart with the help of Sebastian. I took a step forward, and would of collapsed of Sebastian didn't wrap his arms around me .and saved me from my fall.

I looked up at him, everything around us going slow again. I looked into his red orbs as he looked into my blue. I blushed and looked away, standing.

Throughout the day, I continued to blush for several reasons. His closeness, when he guided me around by taking my hand and several more other times.

"Bocchan, would you like to go on a water roller coaster?" I blinked and looked up at Sebastian.

"A what?"

"It is a roller coaster that runs on water."

"But, wouldn't I get wet? Sebastian just chuckled.

"Indeed. We will be going back to the hotel after this for lunch." I nodded slightly.

"Alright." He took my hand again and led me to the coaster.

Soon, I was surrounded by water. I looked down at the ice blue water. It felt as cold as it looked. I shivered at the thought of the water splashing on me as I looked at the metal hill. Unlike the other, this one was smaller. The coaster started to go up the hill and then straight. I closed my eyes when it stopped. And once again, Sebastian made sure we were on the first cart, the first seats.

My face was suddenly welcomed by wind and cold water. My eyes shot open as the water continued to come... from both sides shooting out of water hoses! I looked up at Sebastian and gasped faintly. His eyes were closed and his clothes and hair were all wet. I suddenly had a strong feeling to touch his wet chest kiss his lips while being held tightly in his ar-

"Bocchan?" Sebastian looked down at me. The ride was stopped and people were getting off. I blushed and looked away, earning a smirk from Sebastian. He stood and then held out his hand which I took and led me back to the hotel when we changed.

"What now Sebastian?" I tilted my head slightly.

"The hotel is hosting a cook out buffet." I nodded and okay and watched him as he left to change. When he came back he was in his usual attire. I frowned slightly.

"Dress more casual." Sebastian blinked and smiled slightly.

"This is all I have, bocchan."

"I am sure there is a store some where.. I too would like to also change out of this formal wear for one day. We stand out too much." Sebastian nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Then shall we be going?" With a nod, we were off to the store.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{•}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

The store was full of people as we walled in. Clothes were everywhere as we both started to look around until we found something that caught our eye. Some skinny black jeans for Sebastian, along with a Black tank top and a jacket. I found some jeans and picked up a T-shirt.

.

Soon, we left the store and went back to the hotel. Sebastian went to change and I sat on the bed waiting, When I looked back up, I seen Sebastian standing in front of me. He started to undress me, and then he slipped the jeans on me. I looked up at him. He didn't have the jacket on yet, I felt my sumach flip as he looked at me and smiled as he slid the shirt over my head.

"Are you ready to go, bocchan?" He asked as I nodded and stood.

We walked outside to the courtyard in the hotel. The smell of coal filled my nose as people crowded around a small stage.

"Hello everybody!" Said a man on the stage with a microphone. "It is time for out annual 4th of July cook out! And of course, you can't forget the karaoke!" Everyone cheered and clapped. "Once we get it set up, I cant wait to see how everyone sounds! Now, we'll start the music, get the burgers and dogs cookin, and have some fun till the sun goes down!" Then, some music started to play and I looked up at Sebastian.

"Hm?" He looked down at me,

"I want you to do the karaoke." He smiled slightly and chuckled.

"As you wish." Then, we went to get some hamburgers. I looked down at the paper plate on the table as the man went on stage again.

"Alrighty! The karaoke is up! Who would like to be the first contestant?" Then, Sebastian raised his hand and stood.

"I would." He smiled and started to walk to the stage. I watched him. I've never heard Sebastian sing. But I blushed at the thought. He took the microphone and I heard the other man ask what song. Sebastian mumbled something and then Drums started to play.

_ I know a thing about contrition_

_ Because I got enough to spare_

_ And I'll be granting you permission _

_ 'Cause you haven't got a prayer_

My eyes widened slightly as I looked at Sebastian. His voice was so... perfect. And he was looking straight at me as he continued to sing.

_Well I say hey hey hallelujah_

_ I'ma gonna come on sing the praise_

_ So let the spirit come on through ya, _

_ We got innocence for days._

Our eyes locked. I blushed as everyone else seamed to disappear.

_Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell_

_ Everybody burn the house right down_

_ And say_

_ What I wanna say_

_ Tell me I'm an angel_

_ Take this to my grave_

_ Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_ Kick me like a stray_

_ Tell me I'm an angel _

_ Take this to my grave_

His eyes never left mine. Like he was singing just for me. I melted into the chair.

_You play ring around the ambulance_

_ Well like you never gave a care._

_ So get the choirboys around you_

_ Its a compliment, I swear_

_ And I said ashes to ashes we all fall down_

_ I wanna hear you sing the praise_

_ I said ashes to ashes we all fall down_

_ We got innocence for days._

_ Well I think I'm gonna burn in hell_

_ Everybody burn the house right down_

_ And say_

_ What I wanna say_

_ Tell me I'm an angel_

_ Take this to my grave_

_ Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_ Kick me like a stray_

_ Tell me I'm an angel _

_ Take this to my grave_

My cheeks burned badly as I watched him.

_ You better run like the devil 'cause they're never gonna leave you alone_

_ You better hide up in the alley 'cause they're never gonna find you a home._

_ And as the blood runs down the walls_

_ You see me creepin' up these halls_

_ I've been a bad motherfucker_

_ Tell yer sister I'm another_

_ And say_

_ What I wanna say_

_ Tell me I'm an angel_

_ Take this to my grave_

_ Tell me I'm a bad man,_

_ Kick me like a stray_

_ Tell me I'm an angel _

_ Take this to my grave_

He smiled a smile that made my blood boil as he looked at me.

_Tell me I'm a_

_ Bad bad bad bad man_

_ Tell me I'm a_

_ Bad bad bad bad man_

_ Tell me I'm a_

_ Bad bad bad bad man_

_ Tell me I'm a_

_ Bad bad bad bad man!_

_ So give it up!_

_ So give it up!_

_ Yes I am, Oh yes I am!_

The song ended and everyone stood clapping and cheering. I, on the other hand couldn't move. My cheeks burned like fire. And I was speech less. I just stared at him as he stepped from the stage.

"And that was 'House of wolves' By 'My chemical romance'! It will be hard to beat that." Sebastian looked down at me.

"Bocchan? Are you alright?" I nodded and he smiled. "I sung that just for you." I don't know how much more I could take of this. I wanted to yank his jacket and kiss him so bad. I smiled. A true smile. My blush continued to burn as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I heard him chuckle as my eyes closed.

"T-thank you, Sebastian." I looked down at my half eaten burger.

"For?"

"...Everything.." I didn't have to look at himknow he was smiling. I bit my lip when I felt hot breath on my ear.

"Your welcome, Ciel~" He purred my name like a tiger and I blushed deeper than I have before. I cant take this! I turned around and looked up at him. He was watching me and I gulped. Why was I so nervous.

"I..i want .. ice cream.." I said thinking of something to say.. this closeness.. But Sebastian nodded and he stood straight and took my hand. I blushed lightly and looked down as we started to walk to an ice cream store.

Once I got the ice cream, I sat at a table as Sebastian sat across from me. I smirked slightly as I started to lick the ice cream slowly and sexually. My eyes never left Sebastian as I licked the white cream off of my lips. I continued to lick until the ice cream until it was almost gone.

As I finished off the ice cream cone, I finally looked out of the window, never taking my eyes from Sebastian until then. Crowds of people were flooding the streets as it became night I licked around my lips, still tasting the ice cream on my lips.

"Are you ready to go now bocchan?" I looked up at Sebastian and nodded.

"Where now?" He smirked and put a finger to his lips.

"Its a secret." He took my hand and we followed the sea of people.

Somewhere along the crowd, we broke off and we were all alone walking through a bunch of trees. I looked up at Sebastian and then back down. When Sebastian stopped walking, we were in a meadow. I looked around and Sebastian sat against a tree and pulled me onto his lap. I blushed when I swore I felt a lump between Sebastian's legs and heard a small groan, but the crowd was loud outside the tiny forest, so I could of misheard.. right?

I looked up into the darkening sky. The view was perfect. I laid back into Sebastian's chest and he wrapped his arms around me. My cheeks burned as I looked up at a flash of light shoot up into the sky. The sound of the firework was clouded by the feel of Sebastian's lips on mine as he took my face.

I blushed deeper and kissed back as I was laid back into the soft grass. The kiss was deepened and my arms found their was around the others neck. He pulled back and looked at me in the eyes. They were glowing slightly in the darkness and I grabbed his face and kissed him deep and passionately.

Sebastian licked my bottom lip and my lips parted on their own and I attempted to press myself closer against Sebastian. My legs wrapped around his waist as I was picked up and pressed against the tree. I broke the kiss for air.

Panting, I looked at Sebastian. My eyes closed and I started hearing explosions of fireworks. My head felt like it was going to burst. Sebastian started to lick at my neck and I tilted my head. Moans escaped from my mouth as he started to suck. My eyes screwed shut as he nibbled on my ear.

"Bocchan~" He said seductively in my ear as I pressed my self against him, feeling something against my half erect member main me moan more and I put my head on Sebastian's shoulder. I felt his smirk against my skin and Sebastian wrapped an arm around my waist and then a hand under my ass, making me moan slightly. He then started to walk. To the hotel I hoped.

The door was threw open to the hotel as I was put on the bed and Sebastian climbed on-top of me. I was pulled into a deep, passionate kiss that told me, tonight would be a long night.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_Author note~ _

_ I know the ending is a bit rushed. I apologize. Please review! _


End file.
